Roromori Yuzu
Yuzu Roromori '(路々森ユズ ''Roromori Yuzu) is a cheerful puzzle-and-maze-game streamer that enjoys teasing her teammates, especially Karin. She met Akatsuki online before and the two were planning to do a collaboration together before entering the game. Underneath her ditzy and sarcastic personality though, she harbours a genius-like intellect and an unhealthy obsession with Akatsuki. Appearance Roromori appears to be a young, fair-skinned female with a slim body type. She has long, wavy, white hair reaching to her knees and greenish-yellow determined eyes. She has a dark green gas mask that is usually strapped around her neck facing the back. She wears a white laboratory coat. A black, long-sleeved shirt, a white (with a black stripe) sailor-style collar with a cyan bow and a short, white (with a black stripe on the bottom) skirt, white tights and brown shoes this style represents a sailor fuku uniform. Personality Yuzu has a lively and bubbly personality. Greatly amused by tropical plants and puzzles, her sharp mind is extremely valuable during the games. Roromori is a natural inquirer and is regularly curious no matter the situation, giving off a positive aura, which disturbs the others. She also has a low, cooler vibe in certain circumstances, which she gives off in hopes of creating trouble and mischieve. Although she has rather harmless characteristics, she has a hidden yandere nature towards Akatsuki. Yuzu herself finds it completely normal to contain various pictures of Akatsuki, however, her obsessive love for him is not. Whenever Akatsuki is involved, the atmosphere transforms to be very serious, her words chosen carefully to express that Akatsuki is her's. History Relationships Abilities, Equipment, Powers '''Yuzu's Poison: She keeps poison with her incase of perverts and to defend herself. The poison is a raw undiluted solution, it was made to ward off the jungle's big predators. Even the color and translucence are eye-cathing. Plot Episode 1 (Stages 1 and 2) Yuzu receives a message on her screen about playing the closed beta of "The Ones Within - Genome" Unaware of its true meaning. She gets sent to the new world but it's unknown what she was doing when the 1st stage was going on. Later Paka enters the tower where he brings Iride, Karin, and Kaikoku. Paca wanted everyone to introduce themselves starting with Iride. She introduced herself which made Iride remember who she was. They met online in a stream chat and started chatting. When Kaikoku introduced himself, Yuzu looked at him, she was interested in his personality. After everyone has introduced themselves, Paka informs them about the second stage which is called Oujia Board Exchange where everyone has to pull a straw and whoever gets one must participate in the second stage. She doesn't get a Paka straw which means she won't participate in the second stage. Episode 2 (Stage 3) Yuzu was summoned with the others outside so that Paka can explain to them the second stage. Whilst everyone seems quite miserable about having to go along with this, Yuzu and Aki are excited once they see the giant egg. The next stage is revealed by Paka to be a nurturing game where they must hatch a girl from the egg and make the school idol Hikaru Genju fall in love with her and he says how there is no limit to how many people can take part but it must be a minimum of four. Anya looks to Himiko saying how she's the obvious choice to put on the team. She then hides behind Aki. Anya notices some sort of fluffball on Aki's head and he hits it off, it turns out to be a 'Pacamera'. The people involved with this stage are Iride, Himiko, Anya, and Makino. While the 4 are doing the second stage Yuzu approaches Karin asking her to go with her to the tower's hot springs with her so they can have a talk. They went and settled in the hot springs and started to chat. Suddenly, Yuzu gets closer to Karin stating that she is interested in her which led to Karin backing up and feeling scared. Then Yuzu says to Karin that she never said she was a female and Karin got confused saying that she has a bigger breast than hers when Yuzu said she was joking and stating that the Pacameras also raises the views not only from stages. The next day everyone meets up at the school including Yuzu and Karin and Yuzu compliments how Murasaki is a nice girl which Iride is happy about. Shortly after this, we see Anya denied access into the school and is disqualified as it is a girls school. Then Aki and Makino dress up in schoolgirls outfit. This was meant to be a disguise for them to be allowed into the school. Then encounter Hikaru in the hallway with girls. Murasaki wanted to bake him something so he would love it. All of them went to the cooking class and decide to bake cookies for Hikaru eventually, Makino and Iride are considered to be in the way and are kicked out by the girls. They instead decide to spy on the idol. Moments, before they finish the third stage everyone, eats a cookie that Murasaki has made and suddenly she starts to disappear. Episode 3 (Stage 4) Yuzu and the others were in the lobby when Kaikoku showed up with Zakuro. Kaikoku told them that when they were busy with the 3rd stage, he and Zakuro have intruded floor 51 which was prohibited for all of them. While they were reporting what has happened, they were attacked by a Plant Monster. It caught Zakuro's leg. Paka then opened the speaker and said that since they have broken into floor 51, stage 4 will become an S-level stage, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-Eaters". Kaikoku then saves Zakuro but was going to hit Anya as well, they started arguing when Himiko threw a flashbang onto the monster causing it to fall down and separating the group. Iride and Anya were separated from the rest, Yuzu tells them to meet them in the food storage in the basement. At the basement, Anya was sleeping due to not having enough rest as stated by Yuzu. Iride explains to everyone what they have encountered which was a Mimicry Man-Eater disguised as Karin. It pisses off Karin knowing that it got close to Iride. Yuzu then says to Kaikoku to accompany her to her room as her bodyguard and gives a task to Iride and Zakuro to bring the withered Mimicry Man-Eater to her. At Yuzu's room, she has found what she wanted, a bag containing poison. Kaikoku asks where she got them and she replied with it's her hobby. She stood up and a photo falls from her, Kaikoku picks the photo and tells her you dropped it, but when he saw forward he was shocked with what he saw. He saw Yuzu's closet full of pictures about Iride and she tells him to keep it a secret from Iride. After Yuzu has made her investigation on the Mimicry Man-Eater that Zakuro and Iride brought, she tells everyone that at sunset all of them are going to eradicate the Mimicry Man-Eaters. She displays her box of poison she has brought from her room explaining to everyone that it will be divided by all of them. Zakuro asks Yuzu from where did she get all this poison. She affirms that she keeps it as self-defense against bullying and perverts, she adds to it that Himiko is doing the same thing as well. Suddenly the speaker started revealing Paka's voice, he tells them it's been a week since they have been in this world and they have passed 5 million views, which is first in the game's history. He feels honored as being responsible for the 13th district. After he was done with his announcement, Yuzu starts to begin her operation. She says Iride, Zakuro, Anya, and Kaikoku to inject the poison on the core of the ivy. She tasks Karin to help her, Himiko to cook, and Makino on sleeping duty. Yuzu adds they need a password to know if they aren't fake. The password was whenever someone says Karin the other replies with pudding, leaving Karin confused. The four eating Himiko's pudding and they had 10 seconds for their operation to begin and off they go. After the four of them finished their task and came back, everyone went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Yuzu went into the boys' bathroom spotting Iride. Iride asks her what she is doing in the boys' bathroom, she smiles mischievously and takes a hammer and breaks the mirror in front of Iride. She studied Iride's movements and make a conclusion, she said that Iride protects himself using his left hand but right now he used his right hand and at that moment she knew it was an imposter. The imposter denies it but Yuzu stated that she dedicated her life observing Iride which she knows that this is an imposter. The imposter laughed and Yuzu stabbed using the poison killing it and receiving "Chromosome 3". The next day, everyone wakes up realizing stage 4 has been completed. They see the monsters were withered because of the poison. Karin looks at Yuzu wondering what is she up to with Iride since she is hugging him and she's happy that he's safe. Then she adds "I should've kissed him while I had the chance" leaving everyone confused on what she was saying. = Episodes 4 and 5 (Stage 5) Iride approaches Himiko asking her if she wants the hairpin he got from his meal and she notices that someone has punched him in the face. She asks what happened to his face, Iride saying it was Anya. In the tower, Iride goes to Anya asking if he can sit and eat his peppers but Anya refuses. Himiko comes along to help the relationship between him and Iride but she triggers Anya causing him to storm off. Karin asks what happened between the two of them but Yuzu cuts Iride by saying if he saw Zakuro or Kaikoku today. At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. Iride heads to the house as he will enter the first but Anya stops him stating he should be cautious. He states it will be fine and it's not like someone with a knife will stab him, he opens the door and a girl rushing towards him wanting to kill him but he was saved by Kaikoku. The girl then asks if they were demons and they weren't so she takes them to the elder so he can explain what is happening. When they enter, the elder introduces himself reveling his name, Kihachi and the girl is his granddaughter Kikka and he was sorry for what she did. He adds that tonight a demon will abduct a girl and he is afraid if it will be his granddaughter. He realizes that they have come to end the demon situation so he gives them 2 sacrificial robes so they complete the stage. Yuzu states that it's a good thing to locate the demon's base if one of them was abducted, Kaikoku adds that maybe they're dead but Kikka tells them they're not but was silenced by her grandfather. The group starts discussing who will participate, Yuzu says Kaikoku and Zakuro will be the first two and adds if there was any volunteer, Iride volunteers as usual. Kihachi cuts them saying the legend says that the demons love bouncy and busty bodies. Everyone starts to argue on who will wear one of the robes to join Iride and Himiko is trying her best to calm them down but it was no use so she uses her weapon to quiet everyone. When everyone calmed down, Yuzu had an idea which was dressing Makino since he was sleeping all the time. Outside Zakuro asks Yuzu why did she pick Makino, she stats that anyone will be caught in Makino's eyes whatever their race or age is. Kaikoku tries to look at his eyes but he feels disgusted from it. Himiko realizes Iride and Anya are chatting with each other so she heads to them asking if they did makeup after they fight. Anya says it wasn't really a fight, Iride states that he went to Paka for sleeping drug so he can sleep but when he showed it to him Anya got mad and punched him. Then everyone went hiding in the bushes and waiting for the demon to appear. Kikka appears behind them in silence she says that all of them were stupid, she wanted to kill them especially Kaikoku since he got her earlier. Kaikoku notices Kikka behind him and tells her what is she doing here, she freaks out but she tells him there's a bug on his back. He tells Zakuro to remove it but he gives a commentary about it. Himiko removes the bug from his back and claims it's too tiny and plump, Yuzu notices a beetle on Anya's back making Anya curious and asking Yuzu to get it. Karin warns them to get back to their position and to leave the bugs when they heard a huge stomp. A huge giant demon appears behind Iride and Makino carrying them to his face. He realizes their bodies aren't bouncy or busty but they are thin and frail. Iride tries to say he's naked and Makino was sleeping which he couldn't use his eyes to the demon, Anya throws his pole at the giant demon distracting him. Everyone gets out facing the giant demon and then the demon says which one will it be to Kikka, Kikka has chosen Karin and were keeping her as a hostage at her grandfather, then they realize the giant demon is the elder Kihachi. He takes Kikka and Karin into his pam and heads out. Iride shouts saying if he can come too but they said they don't have space for another person. Iride says it will be like a trial and they can kill him if they didn't need him. Anya yells at Iride saying what is he doing this, he states that he can't leave Karin alone, he then leaves with Kihachi, Kikka, and Karin. Anya says that we don't know where they are going to but Yuzu claims that she has put a transmitter on Iride's neck which would be easier to locate them. (end of episode 4) Yuzu hands a tracker to Kaikoku and Zakuro to detect where Iride is. Anya wants to go with Kaikoku and Zakuro to save Iride but he wasn't allowed since he wasn't within the 4 making Himiko and Makino hold him back. Yuzu remains in the tower watching through the pacamera on everything around Kaikoku. She notices Iride crying after he asked Paka about being friends. Episode 6 (stage 6) Paka takes the teenagers io isolated ruins of Karakara Desert for the sixth stage, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. Paka claims the stage is simple. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, Himiko is feared by Anya's anger and Anya fears from Himiko because of her flashbangs. Paka is jealous but denies it in front of Anya, he tells him he will eat pepper tomorrow as a threat. Iride tries to say that he'll go instead of Anya but Yuzu doesn't let him. Iride goes to Himiko telling her that it will be fine and that Anya is a kind guy in his heart. Outside the temple, the rest of the members relax with cool drinks due to the heat and having nothing to do. Paka states that he is worried on Himiko that she's alone with Anya. Karin yells at Paka for sitting with them and orders him to bring her more pudding. Iride asks him if he feels hot or anything, he reveals that he suffered from burns all over his body years ago, hence he cannot expose any skin. Later, Karin enters a cafe inspecting weird pictures about Paka when Yuzu all of a sudden appears behind her hugging her. Yuzu says that Karin isn't fun or anything and Yuzu approaches her. Yuzu adds that they are alone now and she gets closer to Karin, Karin tells her that she is fond with Akatsuki but Yuzu asks her if she is jealous. Yuzu announces that if she can have saliva from Karin but they were intruded by Kaikoku. Yuzu asks him what does he want and to have some manners, he replies saying that Anya and Himiko didn't arrive yet and Iride is waiting depressed for them. Yuzu rushes to Iride so she can cheer him up leaving Kaikoku and Karin alone. Karin says that she feels that both of them have met somewhere before, Kaikoku notices that someone was watching them while they were talking. Later on, Iride muses how he wants to collect all the chromosomes and wants to enter the temple, and Yuzu tells him that this dungeon is unsuitable for him and she would get mad at him. The other 4 comes along and talk about Himiko and Anya. Zakuro says that Paka will do something if they didn't show up soon and adds that Anya is hard as a cockroach and after that, they come out from the temple, Ayna yells at Zakuro that he heard him saying that and with that they have completed the sixth stage. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters